James
James (known as Scare Master) is a monster in Identity Fraud. About James only appears in the third maze. James is to dressed in a grey, white, and black tuxedo with a small tie and dark grey pants. Along with that, he possesses a strange egg like object on his head, with red dots (when activated). This head will light up red if James is in clear sight of your character moving throughout maze 3. This indicates James is in his hostile mode. This disco ball will continue to light up and James will continue to chase you. His disco ball and his hostile mode will come to a halt if you either: Turned a corner and he lost sight of you, or if you stopped moving. James now will most likely catch up with you if you turned a corner, and camp around you, tricking you into moving so he can chase you once more by turning corners, and coming back to check if your moving. When he is in this passive mode, he can't attack you, but he can still move without his glowing red disco ball lighting up, only not chasing and attacking you. He will roam freely around Maze 3 sometimes, most times waiting to see you move so he can attack, so watch out! James takes small amounts of health from you every 0.5 seconds if he gets to you while you're moving (His attack can be interrupted if you stop moving at any time). For him to not be able to do this you must not move, or move very slowly and watch for his disco head to turn a glowing red (which means he is aware of you) and you'll have to move more slowly/less to avoid dying. How to avoid James: * In the third maze, have a group (a group of two-more) with you because being alone is tricky unless you are experienced at avoiding James. * James can be heard when he is nearby, emitting an iconic noise that can be described as close to a faulty machine or deep metallic humming/whirring. * You can easily avoid him if you lose him when your ''radar ''is yellow, avoiding him is easy with a group of three or more. * Inching away from James is a strategy to prevent being cornered. It's also possible to outrun him. * (Pre-Revamp) If you are trapped, then plan to escape by tricking him. He is slow and goes fast towards the player who has sudden movement (it is recommended to stay slow as he will camp a corridor,) once he is gone run as fast as you can to lose him. (Revamp: James stays at the same speed no matter what, as when he is not attacking, his walk speed is the same as if he WAS attacking.) * You can also try to stick to the wall while aiming your camera angle to the left or right which will cause you to slowly slide along the wall if done right, James cannot attack you moving while doing this. * James can also be glitched so he is stuck in a door, with only part of his head sticking out.when he is like this he cant sense movement but if you walk to him and make contact with him he will still attack you and his disco ball head will light up. I dont know how to do this glitch, but i have seen other players glitch him and know its possible. Poor james seems like a glitch magnet, dont you think! Trivia * (Pre-Revamp) Due to the fact that James is able to be pushed, he can be pushed to the Hallway, PLUS even to the Boss Arena. He will take no damage from the boss, Because of this glitch, you can use James as a meat shield to defeat the Boss. (Unfortunately, this is no longer possible as of 1/24/19, due to the revamp which no longer allows James to be pushed or lured out of Maze 3.) * Unlike the other monsters James won't kill you instantly, but spontaneously attacks you for small amounts of health (though he'll kill you instantly in hard mode). * (Pre-Revamp) James will typically patrol the last maze at a decent pace, and sprint towards you if he becomes aware of your movement. (Revamp: It doesn't matter if he is attacking or not, he stays at the same speed.) * Once James sees a player, even if they have stopped moving since first aggroing him, he will patrol the halls around where he saw you and randomly check on you to see if you're moving. * As of the revamp, in hard mode, James will insta-kill you if you're moving when he's around. * When he is hurting you, you can hear the sound of metal clanging every time he does damage. *